


Sharpshooter vs Cosmic Wolf

by Glitter_Latte (cats_and_coffee)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, belated secret santa, identities revealed, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/Glitter_Latte
Summary: Sharpshooter tries to stop Cosmic Wolf from stealing from the Garrison, but the night takes a turn





	Sharpshooter vs Cosmic Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evelyn_hayes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_hayes/gifts).



“Will you stop that?!” Of course getting a response back was more than Sharpshooter could ask for. His streak of blue as he zigged and zagged with his enhanced speed did little against this masked weirdo in the purple wolf mask who keeps disappearing just as Sharpshooter almost had him. He’d heard of this ‘Comic Wolf’ character causing trouble at the Garrison; breaking in, wrecking places, stealing things. All villain 101 stuff. 

The guy’s outfit was more or less an armored spandex suit that glittered blue, purple, and red when the sun hit it. If Sharpshooter wasn’t tripping over himself pivoting to try to catch where the Cosmic Wolf would show up next he’d be more impressed with this guy’s sense of style. The scowl peeking out from under the mask didn’t say that he was going to ‘stop that’ any point soon. 

“Are you going to give up?” Sharpshooter grunted as he lunged again only to have him disappear again, reappearing across the room. “Hey!” He gave Sharpshooter a wolfish grin and a solute before he threw open the door and poofed again. The race was on, Sharpshooter racing up the stairs as Comic Wolf got further and further up increasing the distance between them. The night air hit Shooter faster than he was anticipating and a sweet pang ran through him as he realized that Cosmic Wolf was taking a moment to pocket some kind of flashdrive. This dude honestly thought he was as good as gone. Pressure built up in Shooter’s head, clouding his mind as he charged. “You’re not getting away!” Cosmic Wolf turned his head and started poofing when he was tackled, sending them both a few feet over the edge of the building. 

“No!” The first sound Shooter heard all night from Cosmic Wolf, and it was just as the villain turned the grab on him, wrapping his arms tightly. In a dizzyingly moment the environment looked like the night sky back home, as a feeling as if he was holding his breath, the next was jostling as all he could see was the ground as he and Cosmic Wolf were thrown along it. Shooter felt the wind being knocked out of him, both from the sudden blows and the way Cosmic Wolf held him protectively.

Everything slowed down, and Sharpshooter fell away from the Cosmic Wolf. Somewhere there were sirens approaching, and staring at at the unconscious bad guy before him a chill settled in his veins. He had put them both in danger and Wolf dude saved them both, and he was laying awful still. Sharpshooter held his breath, watching and waiting for the chest to rise. There! Dropping his shoulders he relaxed and considered waiting for authorities. But he also remembered the sky, and suddenly was bubbling with questions. “Why did we go there? Did that happen? Was that from home? Were you in my head? Why didn’t you let me fall? What’s your endgame here?”

There was no sound, outside of the approaching sirens and the hard breathing of a knocked out villain. “Fuck.” He looked over his shoulder, hating the thought that crept into his mind, shifting from one foot to another, finally giving in and slipped an arm around the guy and hoisted his up. He was heavy, and Shooter was positive that the armor wasn’t helping. A little more slow than he would like, Sharpshooter took off in his characteristic blue streak as he brought Comic Wolf to his small studio. Intent on getting answers.

-

Lance’s leg bounced, jostling both himself and the chair he was perched on. The mask of Cosmic Wolf would not budge. It was like it was a part of him or something, and it honestly didn’t help put Lance at ease for bringing him home. Tapping his mask on his knee he considered where else he could bring the guy where they wouldn’t be bothered. He was starting to consider calling his boyfriend, or bringing the guy to Hunk’s place when a strange noise made his skin start to crawl. Lance jumped up from the chair and started looking around for the source of the growling. It grew louder and finally Lance could see something shifting and moving, the mask on Cosmic Wolf’s face was pulling away from the body. There were eyes fixed on Lance’s face, but they sure weren’t human. The costume itself stretched and contorted away from the guy until a huge wolf that shimmered and glowered stood between the two of them. 

“WOLF!” Lance held the chair between them as he’d seen lion tamers do in videos. A yell ripped out of him, distracted by the creature he almost didn’t see the human figuring stirring behind it. “Quick! Run away! I’ve got it distracted!” Whoever it was, it must have been the strange animal that was controlling him, an innocent victim. 

“Hey!” A sharp angry voice rang out, starting both Lance and the wolf creature judging by how its ears flattened. “Could you not hurt my friend?” A completely human guy stepped between Lance and the Wolf, finally giving Lance a chance to recognize him. His form was hidden well under the suit, but without it Lance recognized all the curves he likes to cuddle into. The soft face that could gaze lovingly at him. The mullet that drove him nuts. 

“Keith?”

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled, keeping himself between his boyfriend and the alien. It had to have some kind of control over him.

Lance finally put the chair down, but kept a hand on it as he glared. “What is that thing?” He indicated the Wolf like creature that had decided to be more interested in the way Lance’s Sharpshooter mask smelled. “Leave that alone!” He reached out, impulsively, yanking it away but giving Keith a good look at it in doing so.

“You’re that speed guy.” Keith’s eyes grew wide.

“-and you’re the Cosmic Wolf.” Lance couldn’t keep his own bite out of his tone. 

“Keith started patting himself down, “where’s the-”

“The flashdrive?” Lance pulled it out of his pocket. “What’s so important about this that you’d break into the Garrison - again - to steal this?”

“I need that!” Keith was lunging, which Lance easily stepped out of. 

“Where’s your teleportation powers?” His answer came in the form of the Wolf moving behind him, cutting off his escape with a growl and snapping of it’s jowls. “Oh.” Instead of coming to his defense, Keith stepped in, blocking Lance in in a way that he couldn’t appreciate.

“Give it back.” Keith held it out insistently, when something buzzed. Reaching down into the pants he wore underneath the wolf suit Keith pulled out a phone. He held it up to his ear and said nothing for a bit, “I have the drive, or I will have it in a moment.” Nothing again as he avoided meeting Lance’s glare, who was trying to ignore the low rumble of threat of the wolf that pushed against the back of his legs. “I have Sharpshooter here, he’s holding it, Wolf’s got him though.” 

“Is the wolf’s name seriously Wolf?” Lance held the flashdrive away from the nipping mouth of the creature that seemed to bristle the longer they stood there. 

“Are you sure about that?” It was a tone that Lance was familiar with, it was both a challenge and a plea. More secrets, and something that he didn’t want to do. “Okay.” Finally he hung up and faced Lance, who couldn’t find any trace of the usual softness there. “We’re going to go meet Pidge.”

“Who?” Lance spoke through a tight jaw, “Keith, tell me, what’s going on? I thought we could tell each other anything, and here you’re keeping a secrets.” 

“You have your own secrets too.” 

“Yeah but yours includes criminal activity and a monster.”

“Wolf isn’t a monster.”

“You sure about that?” Lance flung a hand back, indicating how the creature was threatening him and keeping him trapped.

“Wolf, heel.” Keith said softly, and with a little puff the creature teleported and the necklace that Keith had been wearing lately, with a strange curved piece of metal dangling from it, was back on him. “Better?” 

“Not even close. Tell me the truth.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and held it tightly. “No poofing, no running off.”

“I’m looking for Shiro.”

“Your guardian? Keith… he’s gone. He- I know it’s hard but-”

“-he’s not gone. The Garrison is hiding something. Pidge knows it too, they had family on the mission too. Wolf had a part of their uniforms when the Garrison captured it. We can’t- I can’t- That flashdrive has to have something we’re looking for, something to point us into the right direction.”

“This sounds like paranoia Keith, we’ve talked about this. Does this sound reasonable? Does this sound like a strong possibility? Or is it more likely that they just caught a strange wolf from behind the portal who may have come upon the wreckage before hand? That didn’t sound right.”

“Lance, Pidge and I know it they’re hiding something. We’re going to find out what.”

“Even if it means criminal activity?” Lance whispered. Keith said nothing, holding his hand a little tighter.

“You can’t stop me.”

“I know.” Lance leaned his forehead onto Keith’s shoulder, feeling his freeze up, “please promise me no more secrets and no one gets hurt?”

“Lance…”

“Promise me.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hand.

“I promise,” Keith noticeably relaxed, eventually even wrapping his arms back around Lance, comforting him. “I can cover for you if you don’t want to meet Pidge, they’re expecting you in the suit.”

“You just want me to wear the skin tight clothing again.” Lance chuckled, “should I be jealous of my superhero self?”

“No, cause I don’t think Sharpshooter would be as understanding as you are.” 

He mulled over that, “I don’t know, Sharpshooter is the one who brought you back to my place.” Leaning in close he pressed a kiss to those familiar lips he regrets not recognizing sooner, letting the warmth calm him down. “I’ll be ready in 5 minutes.”


End file.
